


Summer in the City

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cryptic prompt for a blam story. Tattoos and Fire. the story can be fluffy or smutty, but must include on rock and roll music number ~ stareaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Whenever a gathering of NYADA students had a party, karaoke or some other form of performance was inevitable, even when said party was a bonfire on Far Rockaway beach. Not that a bonfire was necessary given the almost oppressively hot September night, but hey, it was what it was.

High school sophomore Blaine had clung to rigid routine as a safety response, but allowed himself to be shaken by love. Junior Blaine had been happy, delirious in love and not much else mattered. Senior year had been a mess of stupidity, heartbreak, depression and discovering that he had real friends beyond his first love, growing into his own on his own. Freshman year at NYADA had been new and exciting, a time to reconcile (as friends) with Kurt, learn to adore New York and the year he fell in love with his best friend. Sophomore year at NYADA began with Blaine in a good place, settled into the city and six months into a strong, mature relationship.

He knew it wasn't very mature to rush into things, so he kept to himself the fact that he really felt that he and Sam were going to go the distance. It didn't hurt that Sam, who wore his big, open heart on his sleeve, clearly felt the same.

Three weeks earlier, as they walked hand-in-hand through DUMBO, Sam had tugged him into a tattoo parlor and they'd each left with a small symbol inked on their inner left wrists. Blaine's was a backwards treble clef, which bore a resemblance to the letter S, and Sam's was an alto clef, which looked like a stylized B.

Blaine it never really considered a tattoo before, but he had to admit he loved it. He loved seeing the black ink, so stark against Sam's skin, permanent… Forever.

Firelight hit Sam's arm, making him glow, damp with sweat and golden in the night. On impulse, Blaine grabbed his hand and raised it, pressing his lips to the tattoo, an action that made Sam's smile.

Hazy with heat and cool beer, Blaine clambered to his feet, pulling Sam with him. “Come sing with me!”

No one seems to pay any attention as they worked their way through The Lovin’ Spoonful’s Summer in the City, singing more to each other than to the party at large. Stolen touches were all the more enticing given the public forum and, once they finished, only Adam seemed to notice them rushing off to their car.

And, since he threw them a thumbs-up, it was clear he approved.

Sometimes, hot, sweaty, dirty and gritty could be awesome.


End file.
